Of Ropes And Kinks
by iamrebornthruhim
Summary: A small look into the life of Tyki and Allen. It's a twist on the common Dominant/Submissive idea in BDSM. A gift fic for kittykat202.


**Hello everyone! I know I should be working on my other stories but this is a gift fic for the lovely kittykat202. They were my 50th reviewer for my story "Slave" and I wanted to thank them by writing them anything they wanted. I asked what they wanted ad all they said was "Tyki/Allen smut". So I went with it and used this story as a chance to dabble into the BDSM realm. So I hope you all enjoy reading it as much I had writing it!**

**I had to do research on dominate, submissive, and BDSM kinks since I am not an expert in the field. I'm saying sorry ahead of time for any information I got wrong.**

**WARNINGS! smut, BDSM, possible OOCness, and more smut**

* * *

><p>Allen hummed as he walked home, the groceries in the bag he was carrying weighing hardly a thing. Tyki was supposed to be arriving from his business trip today and Allen wanted to make sure that he had the greatest welcome home dinner. Punching in the code for his building, Allen slipped in, waving towards the guard who nodded his head back at him, acknowledging his greeting. He bound up the stairs two at a time, pausing at the top of the steps when he saw his front door cracked open. As quietly as he could, he made his way to his apartment, gently pushing the door in so it wouldn't make a sound.<p>

"No need to act like I'm a robber." Said a voice from inside the apartment. Allen's shoulders sagged with relief and he grinned.

"How did you manage to get here so early? I thought your plane wasn't supposed to arrive until 10." Allen took off his shoes and skipped into his living room, his face glowing with happiness as he spotted the man he was looking for.

Tyki looked up at him from where he was sitting on the couch, his usually stoic face getting a kinder look to it.

"I got on an earlier plane. I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you did." Allen took his jacket off, letting it fall to the floor as he walked towards Tyki. He crawled into his lap, his arms going up to play with Tyki's perfectly styled hair.

"I missed you." Allen muttered into Tyki's neck, inhaling his musk which faintly smelled like cologne.

"I missed you too." Replied Tyki, letting his arms wrap around Allen's whole body. They stayed like that, simply basking in each other's presence. Tyki patted Allen's back, signaling for him to get up. Allen slowly got up, his eyes watching Tyki as he went over to his luggage, taking out a simple, black box.

"I found this in a shop while I was exploring the town. I saw it and thought of you." Allen eagerly reached for the box in Tyki's hands, ripping off the tape that held the lid in place. He took the lid off, gasping at what he found inside.

"How…"

"It was in the far back corner of the shop. I knew you had been trying to find a high quality of the stuff so I got it right after I spotted it." Allen grabbed the rope from the box, feelings its texture and testing its strength. He tugged on it, the mere idea of using it nearly sending Allen into a frenzy.

"You know, we could try it out tonight if you wanted to."

"But I was supposed to make you a special dinner." Allen weakly protested; in truth, he couldn't quite hide how breathless he had become from just thinking about using what he had in his hands. Tyki smiled down at him and took his hands, leading them to Allen's bedroom.

"You can just make be a special breakfast tomorrow."

"But…"

"Don't deny yourself." Whispered Tyki. He brought his face close to Allen's, flicking his tongue out to taste his bottom lip. Allen whimpered with need and pressed forward, effectively sealing their kiss. He groaned as Tyki quickly dominated the kiss, his knees quivering when Tyki's wandering hands squeezed his butt.

"Bed. Now." Allen pushed Tyki backwards until the backs of his knees hit Allen's bed. Tyki and Allen quickly stripped off their clothes and Allen crawled, once again, back into Tyki's lap. They frantically kissed, their hands re-mapping each other's skin.

"Hurry Allen. I don't think I can wait tonight." Tyki said against Allen's lips once they broke their intense making out. Allen nodded and ran back to grab the rope he had somehow managed to drop in the hallway. He came back into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He approached Tyki, who was looking up at him with a slightly needy expression. Allen pulled Tyki to where he was standing and forced his arms to hover just above his sides. With practiced ease, Allen soon began to bind up Tyki.

Intricate knots were tied and Tyki's arms were soon tied to where they were looped together just above his head. Once Allen was done, he stepped back and observed his work, moaning as Tyki pulled against the rope binding him.

Allen wasn't the only on affected by the whole scenario, seeing as how Tyki's member stood proud and tall, the ropes around his groin just barely grazing his balls.

With a forceful push, Allen sent Tyki sprawling onto the bed. He helped him flip over onto his back and Allen straddled his waist, rutting against the man underneath him.

"Do any of the knots feel too tight?"

"N-No." Said Tyki breathlessly. He tried to push up to meet Allen's hips, only succeeding in making the rope rub against his skin.

"Good. Now I'm ready for your orders…Sir." Allen licked his lips as he awaited Tyki's orders.

"Get the lube from the bedside drawer." Scrambling off the bed, he did as ordered and soon ended back up on Tyki, a bottle of lube in his hands.

"Now turn around, show me your ass, and slowly put one finger in." Allen shuddered at the order but none-the-less did as he was told. He spread his legs further apart, placing his free hand on Tyki's bound-up legs. He coated his fingers in lube and brought them to his ass, slipping his middle finger in.

"Ahh!" With no restraint, Allen started to fuck himself with his fingers, occasionally pulling at the rope on Tyki's tanned leg.

"Enough!" With a groan, Allen stopped.

"Face me." Allen shook his head and instead nosed the thigh in front of him.

"Oh? You want to service me?" A pitiful moan left Allen's lips and he nodded bringing his face closer to Tyki's groin.

"Go ahead." Now that he had Tyki's permission, Allen quickly took in his dick, wrapping his lips around the leaking head. He slowly took it all in his mouth, moaning when it hit the back on his throat. He pulled back up, making sure to roughly tongue the slit before deep throating him again. Tyki's moans reached Allen's ears, spurring him on to suck him harder.

"E-Enough! About to cum!" A pop was audible as Allen quickly stopped sucking him. He turned to look behind him, awaiting his next orders.

"Sir, please. I need you right now. Please."

"God damn it should be illegal to be that sexy when begging." Allen took that as approval for what he was asking for. On shaky legs, Allen positioned himself just above Tyki's member. Slowly, Allen lowered himself. Harsh breathing filled the room as Allen took each in of Tyki's length into him. He could feel tears of pleasure escape his eyes as a pleasant burn emitted from his ass.

"You okay?" Asked Tyki once Allen had bottomed out. He always asked, making sure that he never went past Allen's comfort zone.

"…Yeah…" Allen answered in a breathless whisper. He looked down at Tyki, his fingers running over his bound-up lover. He grabbed the elaborate knot that was just below Tyki's chin, tightening it to where it was just slightly chocking Tyki. Tyki's breath grew erratic and his whole body shook with the onslaught of sensations.

"Unnh!" A moan slipped out from Tyki's lips, making Allen feel giddy at the fact that he could break his normally quiet lover. He placed both hands on Tyki's chest and pulled off of him, just to where his tip remained before slamming himself back down, a loud cry leaving his lungs.

Up and down. Allen set a frantic pace, his cries of pleasure echoing in the room. When Tyki's dick slammed against his prostate, Allen sobbed, his body overcome with waves of pleasure.

"Cum for me Allen!" Commanded Tyki, who looked like he was in a similar state as Allen.

"Call me…Call me names!" He begged, needing to hear the words he so desperately wanted to hear.

"Cum for me slut. You are MY filthy whore." Allen's body shook and Allen came with a scream, his cum coating Tyki's chest. He continued to move up and down on Tyki's length, his hands blindly reaching for his throat. Once they found his throat, Allen squeezed and that was all it look to have Tyki cumming long and hard into Allen's sensitive body.

They stayed in that position for a while, both trying to catch their breath. With a heavy sigh, Allen began to undo all the knots, kissing the stripes of skin that had slight burn marks from chaffing against the rope. Tyki sat up, letting Allen reach the rest of the rope to throw on the ground. Laying back down, Allen curled up into Tyki's side, smiling to himself when Tyki would place soft kisses on top of his head.

"How's your back?" Tyki asked, his hands going to rub the tender muscles.

"Sore; but it feels good." Accepting Allen's answer, he pulled him closer, his other arm draping the covers over them.

"I'm glad. I was worry we didn't prepare you enough." Allen simply shook his head at Tyki's worries and instead draped his leg across Tyki's

"Hey Tyki."

"Yeah?"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight to you too."

Sure, their sex life was uncommon. It wasn't every day that a dominate masochist who had autoerotic asphyxia kink made love with a submissive sadist who had a thing for ropes and rough penetration but they made it work and they loved every moment of it.

They loved their relationship and each other.

And that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>GUYS! I had so much fun writing this! I have always wanted to do these particular kinks and never really got the chance too until now. Kittykat202, I hope you enjoy this little smutty fic.<strong>

**Please check out my story adoptions on my profile page and just message me if any interest you.**

**And as always, thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
